


Need vs. Love

by Autumnfall23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfall23/pseuds/Autumnfall23
Summary: Inspired by somebody's meta.





	Need vs. Love

Castiel got out a duffle bag and started packing his few things. After using a spell the expel Michael out of Dean and to kill him has taken his grace, Castiel was human. And Cas knew what would come next - if past experience was anything to go by:  


Dean Winchester would kick him out, just like the first time Cas was human, because he wasn’t useful. Castiel wasn’t going to wait around for Dean to ‘bear the bad news’. He didn’t get to leave when he heard a soft knock on his open door frame.  


“Hey, Cas, how you doin’?” Dean said peeking into the room, his brows furrowed when he saw Cas lower the duffle back on the bed with a sigh.  
“Hello Dean.”  


“Cas what are you doing?” Dean said eyeing the duffle.  


Cas turned to Dean with a sigh. “I know what you’re gonna tell me, ok?” Dean just gave him a confused look, Cas turned back to the bag. “You’re human now Cas!” He said in a mocking tone. “We don’t need you anymore.” Cas slung the duffle over his shoulder. “It’d be best to leave now before we realize you’re still here.”  


Cas was about to walk out the room when a hand on his chest stopped him. “Cas, wait.”  


Cad dared to look Dean in the eye, lips in a tight line. He took notice Dean’s eye flick down at them but didn’t say anything.  


“What makes you think I’m kicking you out? We still need you, Cas. I need you.”  


“Do you?” Cas snapped back. “I’m powerless, Dean. I’m not useful to you.”  


“That’s not what I-”  


“Then what do you mean? Huh, Dean?” Dean looked at the ground at that. Cas turned to walk out the door again only to be held back by his sleeve.  


“Cas, look at me.” Cas stayed put. “Cas, please.” Cas gave in and looked at Dean.  


Before Cas could take in what was happening he was being crowded against the door frame and being kissed hard. Dean backed off enough to see Cas’s reaction, a nervous look on his face would be an understatement.  


“Oh…” was all Cas could say.  


“Ya…” Dean said, looking defeated. Before he could say anything else Cas pulled him back into a desperate kiss.  


Their movements quickly became heated as the duffle fell to the floor, long forgotten. Somebody closed the door as they shifted to the bed. Somewhere in the hall Sam mumbled, _fucking finally, _before looking for some headphones.__


End file.
